Dreams
by vivi-the-fire-bringer
Summary: When Sora's life is saved by a mysterious girl, they have to help each other gain what they have lost. In the mean time, these two very different people have to learn to fully accept each other.
1. Sora meets Kitana

Dreams

Disclaimer: I own Kitana, and that's it.

The first chapter is pretty bad, but it's going to get better, so no flames PLEASE! This is also my first fanfic. A lot of things are changed since Kitana is here; she's not just a tag-a-long.

Sora's POV

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, _was all I could think as I dangled from the roof of the gizmo shop with one hand, looking down onto the hard pavement some three stories below me (But heck, you would probably be thinking the same thing if you were dangling three stories above the ground with only one hand).

After a few seconds of mustering enough breath, I screamed out, "Donald, Goofy, help!"

Donald and Goofy were in the gizmo shop at the time, probably thinking I was walking behind them the whole time when they heard my cry for help. I saw their heads emerging from the entrance of the gizmo shop.

"Up here!" was all I could manage, I was hyperventilating, and I can't scream very easily when I can't even breathe properly.

"What are you doing up there you big Palooka!" Donald screamed at me. All he could do was yell at me as Goofy found his way to the ladder so he could climb up and grab my hand.

I felt Goofy grab my hand and start to try to hoist me up, when all of a sudden he screamed and let go of me. All I could do was think of dieing until I saw a fireball flash over my head, and felt myself flying. I was relieved until I saw exactly who had caught me. I stared into the face of a black-robed creature with black wings, but the only features I could make out of its face were bright eyes. Donald shot a fireball at it, but the creature dodged it with ease. I felt myself being carried down until I was on the ground.

Goofy's POV

While Donald was yelling at Sora, I decided to help Sora out. I got up to the top of the roof of the gizmo shop and grabbed Sora's hand when something poked me in the back. I looked over my shoulder and saw a shadow heartless standing there, readied to lunge at me. The next thing I knew I heard a scream, saw a fireball, and then heard Donald yelling the words to his fire spell.

Sora's POV

The winged-thing dropped me about two feet off the ground and stood next to me. I wielded my keyblade, and it held up its hands in a sign that it was not going to attack me. I put my keyblade away and asked, "Who are you?"

"The person who saved you from plummeting to your doom, isn't that obvious enough without me pointing it out?" the creature asked. The creature's voice was warbled, so the gender of this creature was not recognizable to me.

"I know that, I meant 'what's your name?'"

"Names are irrelevant; they're just tags that things put on other things to make the object a little more recognizable."

"Well instead of calling you 'creature' or something, what should I call you?"

"How about Kitana? My friends call me that, and I really don't have any other name…"

"Kitana it is."

Kitana's POV

I was minding my own business when I saw some person dangling off the roof of the gizmo shop, so I decided to help the poor fellow out. I snatched him just as the heartless got his friend to let go of him, therefore saving his life, when some retard shot a fireball at me. I guess you can't save someone's life in Traverse Town without someone trying to kill you. The stupid duck that did it doesn't have very good magic skills obviously, as I easily avoided it. What kind of fireball can fit in your hand? The kind apprenticed magicians make. Then the poor guy I saved asks me for my name without even a simple thank-you-for-saving-my-life from him. So I gave him some wisecrack about names being irrelevant, and he doesn't even take it as sarcasm, although I'm pretty sure I made it sound sarcastic enough. Then I decide to tell him my nickname, only my best of friends call me Kitana, and even after I told him, not a single solitary thank-you. What the heck is wrong with the people in Traverse Town?

Sora's POV

"So… uh, what are you doing in the Second District anyway? There are a lot of heartless around and you could get hurt," I said.

"I have my own reasons and you have yours," Kitana said, cutting whatever spell was changing her voice and lowering her hood. She flicked her black hair out of her face, flashing her black nail polish in the process. She had black eyes, white face, and black lipstick.

Donald and Goofy raced towards me.

"Sora, we'll help you!" screamed Donald.

"Help me with what?" I asked completely puzzled.

"Gawrsh, that sure is a different heartless," said Goofy.

"Heartless? Where!" I frantically looked around.

"Right there Sora, can't you see it?" said Donald, obviously concerned.

"Do you think I'm a heartless?" Kitana asked, slightly giggling.

"Of course you're a heartless!" Donald screamed, seriously hurting my ears.

"She's not a heartless, she saved my life," I said, standing up for Kitana.

"Well I still don't trust her!" Donald remarked, tossing an evil glance towards Kitana.

"Let's just go to the accessory shop and cash this munny in for some protect chains," I said, trying to break up the fight.

All the way back Donald and Kitana made faces at each other. It looked something like this…

Donald- :b

Kitana- T.T

Donald- :B

Kitana- XoX

Donald- :O

Kitana- :P

"Would you two just stop already, we're here!" I said jokingly.

Cid's POV

"Looking to buy something? Oh, it's just a couple of kids…" I said.

"Hey we're not just a couple of kids!" Sora shouted.

"Look like a couple of kids to me, and one of 'em is winged."

"Hmmph!" exclaimed Kitana, folding her wings into her back, therefore causing the wings to disappear.

"Ok then, what do you need?" I asked expecting them to go away.

"Four protect chains," said Sora, flipping some munny on to the counter.

I pulled a couple protect chains out of the drawer under the counter and threw them towards Sora. Kitana caught them before they beamed Sora right in between his eyes.

"How many times am I gonna have to save you?" Kitana asked Sora.

Sora just nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"It's kind of cold in here," Kitana said while starting the fireplace up with a fireball. I couldn't help but smile at the sudden act of kindness.

Leon's POV

"They'll come at you out of nowhere," I said towards the kid with the keyblade.

"Who are you?" he asked, obviously concerned. The Goth one just stared at me.

"And they'll keep coming at you as long as you continue to wield the keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" the keyblade kid said, obviously insulted.

"It means you're a twerp who obviously doesn't know how to use a weapon of great power and past," the Goth one snappily replied, making sure she added enough annoyance in her voice to show that the kid with the keyblade needed to shut up now.

I got into a battle stance and pointed my gunblade straight for the kid. I'm not even going to explain the whole battle; the first half was pretty pathetic. I shot the kid with the keyblade a couple of times and he fell, easy as getting Yuffie hyper. But then the Goth kid pulled out another keyblade and came at me. She was surprisingly good for her age, and after a bit, I thought she might actually beat me, so I surrendered. She tired herself out too much though, and practically collapsed.

"That should teach you a lesson…" she said, and then passed out.


	2. Sora's rude awakening

Disclaimer: I own Kitana, the kick-butt Goth.

Thanks to lemonshepard for the review, I'll try harder with Goofy.

People: No flames! Compliments and constuctive critism only please.

Kitana's POV

"Why are you here? You were hunted down and killed…" I said, staring straight into the blue eyes of Kabal, my old teacher. He taught me to use a blade with skill and precision, and to always think out every move. 'Always fight with your mind,' he used to tell me.

He was somehow, hazy; I guess you could call it.

"Kitana, what happened to you?" Kabal asked me.

And then I was staring face to face with the same guy who attacked me and Sora. I immediately jumped off the bed I was laying on and poised myself for attack, without my keyblade. My head started aching and pulsing, but I didn't care. The brown-haired guy just backed up and looked at me.

"We had to get your keyblade away from you to shake those creatures off," some hyper girl told me.

"They'll still come after me…" I mumbled to myself.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing…"

Sora in the other bed started moaning and moving a little. The hyper girl walked up to him.

"Wake up you lazy bum," she said to him.

"Kairi, it's so good to see you again," Sora said to the hyper girl.

"Kairi? Who's Kairi? I'm the great ninja Yuffie," she pronounced.

I started giggling into the back of my hand and turned my head the other way. Sora just scratched the back of his neck.

"Squall, he's awake," Yuffie said.

"It's Leon," He said.

"Now that we're all on the same side, can I ask you a question Leon?" I asked.

"Sure, what…" He replied, being all dark and mysterious.

"How come you wear so many belts? You could start a garage sale with all those belts." I asked and stated.

"Because I like to."

I just blinked a couple of times.

Donald's POV

"We found one of the trinity keys, Sora has one," I said to Aerith.

"You need to find the other two to fully stop the heartless," Aerith said.

"Where are we supposed to find the other two?" Goofy asked.

"In the other worlds," Aerith said.

"But they're supposed to be a secret…" Goofy whispered.

"That's because they've never been connected before. Now that they're connected, a lot of people are learning about the other worlds. We have to find a way to separate them while eliminating the heartless. The king said the three keyblades would help." Aerith said, making a point.

"Let's find those keys!" I shouted.

"You should also look for Ansem's report, its pages are scattered, but it should help you with the heartless," Aeirth noted.

Leon's POV

"Why would the keyblades choose a couple of kids," I said, picking up Sora's keyblade in the process. The Keyblade went red, disappeared, and reappeared in Sora's hand.

A couple of shadow heartless, formed in the middle of the room.

"Let's go," I said, jumping out the window with Kitana and Sora.


	3. Guard Armor

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Kitana, the kick-butt Goth girl.

Please R&R people! No flames!

Ok, I'm finally posting this. I was in Palm Desert for vacation and they don't have a computer there. GASP!

Sora's POV

"Something is controlling the heartless in this area," Kitana stated as she slashed a shadow heartless. "They're too organized to be working on their own."

"Then stop hitting the small fry and go for the leader. Check the Third District," Leon commanded.

"That's through this alleyway, right?" I asked.

"Let's go," Kitana said. Any happiness she might have had before obviously vanished.

Kitana and I made our way through the alleyway, dodging and blocking heartless blows. Kitana had a lot more skill then I did, and dodged with ease and precision. My moves were slightly choppy, and I got hit a couple of times. We found our way to a big door, and pushed it open. The Third District seemed empty and quiet, but something was unsettling.

I heard a scream and something fell on top of Kitana and me.

"Goofy, Donald, why are you on top of us? Look, if this is about earlier, I already told you, I'm not a heartless. So get off me!" Kitana said, seriously peeved while shoving Donald off her back.

"We were attacked, and the heartless pushed us off the balcony," Donald explained.

"It's good to see you again guys," I said, getting up and brushing the dirt off the front side of my clothes.

"You can't see them when they're on top of you Sora," Kitana said, starting to peeve me off as well.

We all walked to the middle of the Third District Plaza, and a whole bunch of different looking heartless attacked us. Kitana put her Keyblade away and cast a couple of fireballs, each taking out three of the heartless. These heartless wore armor and were a lot stronger. Their attacks were based on shooting themselves at us.

A couple of large walls rose out of the ground, blocking any means of escape, and a clanking could be heard nearby. Kitana and I finished off the rest of the heartless while Donald and Goofy got some items out of their bag and put them where they could be easily accessed.

A giant heartless stepped into the arena-like plaza, and twirled its hovering body parts around. It was a threat, like a bully cracking his knuckles. Kitana got her Keyblade out again; she wasn't going to fiddle with magic in a boss battle.

"Guard Armor…" Kitana said. "Go for its arms, they have a lot of tricks."

We all slashed at its arms, after that I didn't feel very well.

"Heal!" Goofy shouted, throwing a potion into the air. A shower of green magic showered over my head and I felt ready for battle.

"It took a while, but we finally managed to finish off the guard armor. Even Kitana seemed a little short of breath after that battle.

"Very fascinating. Bravo, bravo…" A figure wearing a black robe said to us as he clapped his hands together. "Very impressive…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is the masked figure? What until the next chapter.

Why is this chapter so short? Because I needed a cliffhanger.

Why am I talking to myself? Because talking to yourself is the first step to insanity.

If I don't get five reviews, I won't put up my next chapter, so review people. I only need four more reviews. The next chapter will be longer and better, I promise.

Preview: Kitana and Sora set off, the masked figure has a conversation with Maleficent, and there's a load of sarcasm.

Ok, I only put this chapter up for any die hard fans I have left out there, so don't mind my five reviews thing. The next chapter is pretty long because a lot of things are going on at once.


	4. Thought, Midnight, and Maleficent, oh my

Disclaimer: I own Kitana, the kick-butt Goth girl. I own Midnight, the really obsessive dark mage.

Ok, to make up for the fact I couldn't update for a really long time, I'm adding more then one chapter today.

R&R people!

Kitana's POV

"You think you've done so well, swinging your sword and defeating the guard armor. You're just a couple of kids and some animals who want to stop the darkness," the cloaked/masked figure said to us.

"Well you're just a guy wearing a robe and trying to scare us, you think we're afraid?" I said looking back. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were ready to attack, but I could catch the slight glint of fear in all of their eyes.

"You may not be afraid, but they seem afraid enough…" He said.

He threw a dark orb at me. I ducked my head, but the ball came back and smacked me right in my heart. My fingers started to tingle like crazy. I looked down at them, but the only difference I could find was that my nail polish had come off.

"That's the best you can do? Chip my nail polish? Yeah, you sure are scary now," I said to him.

"But that was my only intention. So surely I succeeded," he said, forming some kind of dark portal around his feet. Sora ran up to slash him just as his head went under the pavement.

Midnight's POV

(By the way, Midnight is the masked figure.)

"Have you succeeded?" The lady with the horns and black cape asked me.

"Not quite Maleficent…" I answered.

"What do you mean not quite? You're only task was to return the girl to her original state, to make her vulnerable again, and you failed!" Maleficent yelled at me.

"She is a very powerful magician, and she knows it's hard to attack her state if she's focusing on keeping it dark. I did succeed in chipping her nail polish off though…"

"The girl is an Eclipsed, if you don't stop her, we'll both be ruined!" she yelled calling on a pool of heartless. "For your punishment in not succeeding you will have to face a small army of heartless by yourself, and these ones won't listen to you."

Sora's POV

"Guys, I could use a little help," I said, trying to yank me foot out of the concrete of the plaza.

"What were you thinking?" Kitana asked, raising her hands above her head.

"I wanted to stop him," I explained.

"Well, at least you tried. Even if the portal did close on your foot, you're lucky your foot isn't with that weirdo." Kitana said sighing. She sharply brought her hands down and the concrete split in two, releasing my foot.

I was pulling on my leg so hard trying to get my foot out, that when I was freed, I flew back and landed hard on my butt.

"Now we head off and find my friends," I said, facing Donald and Goofy.

Kitana's POV

_The whole time me and Sora have been with each other, I've been getting this weird vibe from him, as if… he doesn't want me here. I say 'with each other' because I don't feel like we're friends. He seems as if he is either ashamed of me, afraid of me, or just doesn't like me. Now I think he's going to find some stupid excuse so I can't go along…_

"Kitana, it might be too dangerous for you to go on with us," Sora said.

_See what I mean? It isn't like Sora to say that, and he knows it's a heck of a lot more dangerous for him to go then me. He knows I'm a much better fighter then him…_

"You should all go together," Leon said, walking into the plaza.

"Kitana might be able to teach you something," Yuffie said, waving her hand around like she does when she's explaining something.

"How come you always wave your hand like you're trying to crack your wrist or something?" I asked, not being able to contain myself any longer, the same as with my belt question to Leon.

"Why?" Yuffie asked me.

"Hmm, just wondering…" I said, trailing my words off at the end.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Sora?" Goofy asked, flashing a great big Goofy-like smile.

_They've all grown so close without me… Maybe, I just don't belong. I'm too different, I don't compare to anyone._

Midnight's POV

"That's the last of them…" I whispered to myself. I was on the floor, bleeding from my face and panting. My sword rolled out of my hand, and clanked as it went down the shallow incline the fat heartless had made while it jumped on the ground. I swung my head around to the other side of my neck and saw hearts slowly rising above the ground.

_As long as the Eclipsed survive, those hearts will be fed to the light, they'll make it stronger. The easiest way to destroy the darkness is create a stronger light._

Wow, so many questions that need answering… So many cliffhangers that need making… So many therapists I really should be seeing…

Ok, it's longer then the other ones, and I thought it was a lot more suspenseful then the other ones, and I'd really appreciate it if I got more reviews, reviews are my motivation for writing stories. Without reviews, I get creativity/writers block.


	5. One silly rabbit

Disclaimer: I own Kitana, the kick-butt Goth girl. I also own Midnight, and I don't own anyone else. WOOT!

There are a lot of POV changes in this chapter so you have to pay attention. This chapter is totally layered with sarcasm, so if you don't like sarcasm, don't read it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitana's POV

I saw a bright white light hit the windshield of the gummi ship and spread out. I was trying to get the gummi ship out of danger when another laser hit. I was the only one standing up, so I flew back and hit my back and my head hard against the back of the small room in the gummi ship we were all cramped in. My head was swimming and I felt like I was going to pass out, but I wouldn't let myself. I ran up to the controls and twirled the gummi ship into circles. We dodged the rest of the lasers, but when it came to landing we crashed into the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Sora asked, being happy cause it was his nature, and sad cause he didn't have his friends all at the same time.

"What were you thinking Kitana, you big palooka?" Donald screamed at me.

"I was thinking about keeping the gummi ship from being destroyed with one engine out!" I shouted back at him. Driving a two-engine gummi ship with one engine was not easy.

"I'm fine," Goofy said, getting up.

"I'm o-," was all I got to say before I was rudely interrupted.

"We better get going then if we're ever gonna find my friends," Sora said.

Midnight's POV

"Go and stop her. There are only two Eclipsed left, and Kitana is the only one whose identity is known. Go stop her while I find the other one," Maleficent told me in her usual cold, cruel voice.

"Of course, Maleficent," I said, bowing in hopes of not being tortured as I was yesterday.

"If you don't stop her soon she'll be made into the strongest of anyone we've ever faced before. You do realize that if you don't stop her, there will be more punishment involved," she explained.

"Ye- yes Maleficent, of course," I stammered.

Sora's POV

All of a sudden the ground disappeared, and we all floated down. There were clocks, and jars, and furniture scattered in the weird air of the vertical hallway. When we all hit the bottom, Goofy landed pretty hard on his back. The rest of us landed smoothly.

"I'm late; I'm late, for a very important date. No time to say hello, good-bye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late," A bunny with a monocle and suit shouted as he peeked at his pocket watch. He was too busy looking at the pocket watch to notice the wall, and he crashed right into it. He immediately started running again.

Midnight's POV

I flew in my own, personal gummi ship. I didn't need a lot to tell where the girl was going, because the other Heartless ships showed the way for me. I stayed on course, concentrating completely on everything around me. Maleficent would show no mercy if I screwed up again. I was ready this time, I would not fail.

Kitana's POV

The four of us walked towards where the crazy rabbit was going, and he happened to leave a trail of brightly colored cereal and yogurt behind him. Then a tidal wave of kids ran towards where he was going and started shouting.

"Silly rabbit, trix are for kids," they all shouted. They picked up all the cereal and yogurt and ran off.

We all just walked on, ignoring the whole chaotic scene. We came to a door that was very small.

"How are we supposed to get in there?" Sora asked, completely forgetting I was a very skilled magician who would shrink us all if he gave the word.

"Try the bottle over there," the doorknob said. A table, two chairs, and a bottle on top of the table folded out of the floor.

"It talks!" Sora shouted, completely unaware of me shrinking myself and opening the door.

The other three all ran for the bottle while I waited. The three of them drank the bottle's contents (despite some arguing from Donald about him not wanting to drink from a bottle Sora and Goofy drank out of) and walked over. They ran through the door and left me to close it.

"You are accused of stealing my heart!" A fat lady wearing a dress with hearts on it screamed.

"I'm innocent, oh please," some girl pleaded in front of her. This would have looked like a normal court scene if the judge wasn't an obese queen, the audience wasn't a deck of cards, and the court announcer wasn't a panting bunny.

"We have to help her," Sora told all of us. He would help a total stranger, but he wouldn't help me. How… charming…

"That's muddling," Goofy said into his hands.

"Meddling," Donald corrected.

"We still have to help her!" Sora shouted, running up to the stand. This would have been a lot more profound if he didn't trip along the way and land flat on his face. He got up and stumbled to the stand.

"I know who did it!" he shouted at the queen.

"Who then!" the queen shouted back.

Midnight's POV

I landed on Wonderland some time later. I started to wander when a hole opened under me. I started floating down, quickly losing my patience when others would cherish the moment of calm and flight. I was sixteen and didn't' even enjoy the simple pleasures of life. I couldn't care. My purpose in life, as Maleficent said, was to kill all the Eclipsed that are still living.

Kitana: What's with the rabbit thing?

Vivi-the-fire-bringer: On my world, it's a commercial that's played over and over again.

Kitana: oh…

Ok, if that wasn't enough sarcasm, please let me know.

R&R peoples!


	6. Lots of rice

Disclaimer: I own Kitana, the kick-butt Goth girl. I also own Midnight, and blah, blah, blah. I don't own anyone else, sniff

R&R people, I'm not gonna get any better if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong.

Midnight's POV

I came to a tiny door and knocked on it. Since no one answered it, I knew I would have to find some way to shrink myself and get in.

"Oh, another one. Try the bottle over there," a doorknob told me.

A table, two chairs, and a bottle folded out of the ground.

"There are others besides me?" I asked while jumping on the table to get the bottle.

"Yes," the doorknob explained. He then went to sleep.

I drained the bottle and jumped down off the table.

Alice's POV

"It's the hear-. Um, I mean, if I can get evidence that it wasn't Alice, will you let her go?" A boy with funny brown hair asked.

"Bring as little or as much as you like," the queen stated.

A couple cards shoved me into a cage and closed some curtains around me. I then felt myself being hoisted into the air.

Kitana's POV

"Let's check the forest, there should be a lot of evidence in there," I explained, while opening my black, leathery wings out of my back.

We went into the forest to be greeted by a few dozen heartless. Sora and Goofy went to a full-out assault while Donald and I stayed behind, casting spells. Donald ran out of magical energy faster then me, and went to join the fight. I cast a lot of offensive wind spells to knock the broom heartless hard into trees and to disorient their flight. When the battle was finally over, I jumped off the tree branch I was on. Just before I hit the floor, I flapped my wings and hovered for a couple of seconds.

"Let's go," Sora said pointing in the direction of the heart of the forest.

We walked near a tree stump and a purple and pink cat appeared out of nowhere.

Vivi-the-fire-bringer: "Oh, a kitty!" Vivi runs up to the kitty, picks it up, and hugs it.

"Get off me!" the cat hissed, while practically clawing Vivi's face off. Vivi ran back to wherever the author's go when they're writing.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, directing the question towards the cat, but facing where Vivi ran off.

"I am the Cheshire Cat. Alice is innocent, as you already may know. To prove Alice's innocence, you must collect evidence. There are four pieces, three easy, and one hard. A big reward for finding the last one.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"The Cheshire Cat knows, but never tells," the cat said as it disappeared body, by head, by smile.

I flew up and peeked around while Sora and his friends walked on the ground. I picked up two pieces while Sora and his friends got one.

"We got one," Goofy stated, holding out a piece of evidence.

"I got two," I said giving the evidence to Sora. He obviously wanted to carry it.

"Well, let's go find the other one," Donald said, walking towards one direction of the forest.

I took flight again, and flew into a hole in a tree. I saw the last piece of evidence and picked it up. The Chesire Cat appeared.

"Here's your reward for finding the last piece," he said, before disappearing once again.

He granted Sora, Donald, and Goofy the knowledge of ice magic, and gave me a year's supply of rice and bananas. He obviously knew I didn't need to learn something I've already learned. I flew back out and gave Sora the last piece of evidence, and gave Goofy the year's supply of rice. I figured he'd like the rice more then I did.

"Let's go show this to the queen," I said, walking towards the way out of the forest.

Donald, Goofy and Sora followed. When we reached the outside, Sora immediately presented the queen with the evidence. The queen shuffled the evidence together with some of her own and laid them on the floor.

"You may pick one, there's no use in looking at all of these," the queen said, pointing a fat finger at the boxes.

"I pick that one!" Sora shouted, pointing his finger towards the one in the middle.

The queen opened it and the hologram of a heartless showed up. The queen was startled and moved far back into her seat with a hand over her almost taken heart.

"What was that thing?" the queen asked. "Well whatever it was you're under arrest. OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" she shouted.

The deck of cards got axes and moved in towards us. I burned down the tower while the others beat the deck of cards. The cage Alice was in fell to the ground and opened. Alice was gone.

"You fools," the queen said to her deck-of-cards army.

"Let's go find Alice," Sora said.

Midnight's POV

I walked into a courtyard to find that the girl was gone. I hid in the shadows as I made my way into the forest past the queen. Once I got into the forest, I whistled loudly. I heard clanking and torches going aflame. Once I heard those warning sounds I knew the girl would never escape while I prepared a very powerful spell in order to weaken her. Only then would Maleficent be pleased.

Ok, for all you people who are wondering, I will tell what an Eclipsed is in another chapter. I'll post the next chapter after I'm done bandaging my face.


	7. Kitana's face

Disclaimer: I own Kitana, the kick-butt Goth girl. I also own Midnight, the obsessive dark mage.

Now that I'm done bandaging my face, I'm writing/posting this.

Sora's POV

I couldn't just sit back and relax knowing Alice was gone, so we backtracked our way back into the upside-down room. The Cheshire Cat appeared again, but this time on top of a lamp.

"If you want it to get brighter, try turning on the light," the Cheshire Cat told us, before disappearing.

There were two lamps, so Donald and I each picked one and lit it. We then made our way back to the room with the bottles to find a huge, slinky-like monster twirling bowling pins around.

Midnight's POV

I could feel the darkness coursing through my blood as I gathered power for my spell. I made sure not to call on too much darkness at once, I didn't want to be possessed by the darkness, only to control it.

_How are you going to defeat the Eclipsed without the complete power of the darkness? How can you be so sure the darkness will over take you? How can you even think of defeating such powerful beings with such little power under your control? How?_

"I'll try my hardest," I muttered to myself.

Kitana's POV

I flew up on top of the table and unleashed a barrage of lightning spells on the enemy Heartless. This enemy isn't like anything I've seen in any place or in any of my books. I think I'll record a little something about this Heartless in case I ever have to face one again.

The Heartless put the tips of his pins into the fireplace and started shooting fire balls at everyone. I cast some blizzard spells on the pins, and the flames died down. Then Sora, Donald, and Goofy brought the Heartless to its knees. Little green balls popped out of the Heartless and showered Sora and his friends with green healing magic. Sora and his friends kept attacking it, and I kept shooting lightning at it until finally it disappeared. A little heart flew out of the Heartless and went up to the light.

Midnight's POV

I went to the room where I had sent the Trickmaster to find Kitana and all her little friends.

"So you've defeated my minion?" I asked.

"You again!" the spiky-haired kid yelled, getting his Keyblade in front of him.

"Tell me, what are your names?" I asked. I had no interest in knowing their names, I just needed a little time to gather my collected darkness into my hands, where I could most easily shoot the girl.

"What's your name?" the girl asked me. She was very clever, she knew she'd have an advantage over me if I told her my name.

"That's none of your business," I said, unleashing my magic right at her heart.

Kitana's POV

_Stars._

My face stung so bad that I came to the point where I thought my face was peeling off. Then the stinging stopped, and I could see the black-robed assassin forming another portal of darkness.

Sora started running for him when I flung my arm out in front of him.

"Do you remember what happened last time?" I asked him through clenched jaw and closed teeth.

He stood back and watched as the robed assassin went under the tile.

I was walking when something hit Donald on the head.

"Who threw that!" Donald screamed.

"Sorry," somebody called. By the voice I could tell the Cheshire Cat was on the table.

I flew up there to see what was going on.

"Um, I accidentally knocked the bottle over with my tail when I appeared here. I just wanted to say good work," he said, clutching his tail and disappearing.

Midnight's POV

_I'm not going back to Maleficent. I won't go back until I have completed my duty. I don't know how many times it's going to take to defeat the girl, and I don't know how many times I can survive anymore of Maleficents brutal punishments._

Kitana's POV

"Are you ok?" Goofy asked me.

I was laying down on the hard floor, breathing heavily.

"I'm fine, really," I replied, getting up to prove it.

"Your make-up is gone," Sora remarked.

_Oh, you noticed._

"I think I figured that out already," I snapped, not meaning to.

"Maybe we should go," He stated, already starting his walk towards the gummi ship. We all followed.

Ok. I know you can either go to Traverse Town or the Olympus Coliseum at this next part, but I'm going back to Traverse town first to help the plot along.


	8. A Strange Minion

Disclaimer: I own Kitana the kick-butt Goth girl. I also own Midnight, the obsessive dark mage.

I forgot all about the deep jungle. I'm glad I remembered or that could have been pretty bad.

Kitana's POV

"Sora! Let go of the wheel!" I screamed.

Too late. The gummi ship plundered down into a jungle and scattered everyone. I landed in a lagoon full of oddly colored hippos, only to be greeted with a swipe of a tail across my back, flinging me into a mossy wall. I looked back, but I couldn't see anything. I sensed a kind of cold darkness only a Heartless could bring and I readied myself for a battle.

I started shooting fireballs when a bear came out from behind a tree. A badge on him read 'Smoky the Bear'.

"Only you can prevent forest fires," he said, while returning to the shadow from which he came.

Instead I started shooting icicles, which eventually hit what looked like mid-air. A giant chameleon revealed itself and made some weird crackly kind of a purr sound. It reared up and brought its hands down as an obvious threat. He went to threaten me again and I took the opportunity to attack it in this vulnerability.

It took a little while, but the chameleon gave up and ran away. I ran after it to find myself in a camp. The chameleon continued running while I was stopped by a small horde of blue monkeys bearing a Heartless sign where their heart ought to have been. I showed no mercy as a slashed my way through the half a dozen monkeys.

I ran after the monkeys into a bamboo thicket, where I ran into Donald and Goofy, literally.

"What are you doing!" Donald screamed.

"Following the Heartless," I replied. Everyone got out of the tangled heap of ourselves I had made and stood back up. A gorilla ran by and dropped something colorful, and then ran right off.

"Look at this," Goofy said, picking up the object and displaying it in his spread hands, "Kitana, have you seen Sora?"

"No, I haven't," I replied. Not even as much of an are-you-ok-that-was-a-big-Heartless from them.

Just then Sora came bounding into the bamboo thicket with a man who had obviously spent at least a little bit too long in the forest.

"Hey, it's good to see you guys," Sora said, flashing a big smile.

Just then the man bounded off towards the camp I had passed earlier. I started going after him along with Sora, so Donald and Goofy followed. The man went into a tent.

"Oh, are you friends of Tarzan?" A lady wearing a yellow dress asked us.

"Uh, yeah," Sora said, unsure of himself.

Tarzan said something in gorilla language I couldn't understand.

"I'm Jane, and that's Clayton out there," she said, beckoning us all to look out the tent door. A man with a gun and a poacher's outfit was sitting at a table.

"Do you have any idea what Tarzan just said?" I asked.

"Have you seen my friends?" Sora asked in turn.

"No, but maybe if I show Tarzan some slides, he might recognize them and answer both your questions." She said, waving a hand towards her slide projector.

I flew out the tent and above the campsite. I flew around, collecting the slides as I saw them, and then returned to the tent.

Midnight's POV

"So, does she think she can shake me off by landing in some remote jungle? I don't think so," I said to myself, steering my gummi ship on top of an old tree house. I went inside to see someone I was expecting.

"Where is the girl?" I interrogated.

"The girl and her lackeys went into the campsite," my minion said.

"You've done well Clayton," I replied.

"I could weaken the girl, if I had weapons…" Clayton proposed.

I snapped my fingers and Clayton turned green around the edges. I could hear a roar, several hordes of Heartless monkeys, and a sort of a crackly purr.

Ok, I'm done with this chapter. R&R please!


	9. That's Disgusting!

Disclaimer: I own Kitana the kick-butt Goth girl. I also own Midnight, the obsessive black mage.

Ok, I got a huge burst of writer's inspiration, so I'm starting to write like crazy to get to the end.

Jane's POV

I turned on the slide projector and showed Tarzan, but he didn't seem to recognize any of them.

"I don't think it worked," Kitana said.

All of a sudden a huge roar sounded outside of the tent. Everyone except me went outside. I poked my head through the door flap to see Saber attacking the others. Kitana flew up and started shooting fireballs at it. But then she seemed to remember something awkward, and started shooting ice. Sora and the other fighters started bashing into Saber while Saber clawed at them.

Saber ran off into the bamboo thicket, and Kitana had to keep the others from chasing it.

"We have to get him," Sora announced.

"As vicious as that thing is, I'm positive it's not a Heartless, so let it go for now, ok," Kitana explained holding back the other three by the backs of their shirts. She let go when a half a dozen Heartless monkeys surrounded some poor gorilla. Kitana shot ice at all of them.

The gorilla gave them an oddly colored block, which Donald hastily stashed.

Clayton's POV

"Go my Heartless, and kill all the gorillas. Show no mercy!" Clayton loudly commanded.

The Heartless broke off and ran in all different directions.

Kitana's POV

A loud gun shot boomed through the forest.

"We should split into two groups," Sora exclaimed. "Kitana and Donald, go find where the gun shot came from. Goofy, Tarzan, and I will go fight the Heartless."

I left to go into the hippo lagoon, and Donald followed. He started trying to jump from hippo to hippo, and after about three minutes of amusing myself by watching this, I grabbed Donald by his arms and flew him to the other side. I flew up the side of the lagoon and found myself in some trees.

I flew across the trees, dodging the vines, keeping a bird's eye view out for Clayton, the obvious source of the gun shot. We flew up to the tree house and I saw Clayton in the tree house.

"What did you shoot?" Donald shouted.

"Just a snake," Clayton coolly remarked, then walked off.

I led Donald back to the campsite by flight and met up with the others.

"Where did that gun shot come from guys?" Goofy asked.

"Do I have to answer that?" I replied.

"Clayton," Tarzan said. "Jane trouble, near tree house."

"Kitana, could you fly us to the tree house?" Sora stupidly remarked.

"One, maybe two at a time," I answered.

"You go ahead, the rest of us will go the hard way," Sora said.

I flew towards the tree house, and when I reached a certain area, there was a giant black fruit that wasn't there just fifteen minutes ago. I was about to start breaking it open when several Heartless crowded the area. I cast a lot of thunder, but the Heartless just kept coming.

Sora's POV

Me and the others started swinging from vine to vine, until we ran into a very large gorilla that stopped us. He started staring at Tarzan and beckoned him to leave.

"Kerchak, please," Tarzan pleaded. The gorillas walked away.

We all got to where Kitana was fighting Heartless. She pointed to an extremely large black fruit, which Tarzan immediately ripped open. Jane and a smaller gorilla were huddled together inside. We all brought them back to camp.

"We have to stop Clayton," I said.

"Well then, let's go," Kitana said, walking towards the bamboo thicket.

We all followed, but were stopped by Saber. Kitana gave Saber a really hard kick in the face, and he passed out. Kitana wedged a sharp tooth out of Saber's mouth.

"That's disgusting," I remarked.

"No it's yours," She said, tossing me the tooth.

"Uh, thanks," I replied, still the slightest bit disgusted, but especially shocked.

Kitana walked further until she reached the cliff, where Clayton was. He was sitting on what looked like air making crackly purrs, pointing his gun at us.

"Knock him of his chameleon!" Kitana shouted, getting out her Keyblade and trying to knock the chameleon over.

Clayton raised his gun straight to the level of my face, and shot. A flag popped out of his gun reading 'BANG'. He stared at his gun for a couple of seconds completely bewildered.

"Looking for this?" Kitana asked, displaying Clayton's real gun.

Clayton jumped off the chameleon and grabbed his gun, while the rest of us slashed, banged, and burned, until his heart reached up to the light. The chameleon ran off.

Midnight's POV

"Looks to me like Clayton oversold himself," I remarked.

The spiky-haired boy jumped immediately in front of Kitana, ready for the attack.

"How nice," I said.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own gender," he snapped.

I couldn't help but laugh, it was the stupidest remark I had ever heard.

"Smooth Sora, real smooth," Kitana said, shaking her head.

I ignored the fact that the boy was even there and shot darkness over him, at Kitana. Then I went into my usual portal of darkness.

Kitana's POV

_Stars, stars, stars. How long can I rely on stars while I am attacked so often so hard?_

I immediately looked to see what was missing. My black earrings and choker disappeared and were replaced by a necklace. The necklace had a white silver chain and a red rose pendant made of glass.

"That's weird," Sora muttered.

"Heh heh, right, uh, weird," I said.

Eek, what is happening to Kitana? Ok, I'll answer this gradually, so pay attention.


	10. Daisy Would Kill Me!

Disclaimer: I own Kitana, the kick-butt Goth girl. I also own Midnight, the obsessive dark mage.

Ok, I personally can't wait to finish this chapter so I can go to Traverse Town. This chapter is for the few fans I have. It was previously discontinued, but obviously it's continued again.

Kitana's POV

The gorilla Tarzan calls Kerchak came to us. Everyone, including myself, just stared at him and waited for whatever was going to come next. He threw Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan up to the top of a wall. Tarzan climbed up, and I flew before Kerchak had a chance to throw me.

We all walked into a cavern behind the waterfall.

"We should go that way," I said, pointing straight upwards.

"How come?" Sora asked.

"I have the strangest feeling there's something up there," I replied.

"Whatever," Donald said.

"Let's go," Goofy merrily exclaimed.

We all made our way up to the top of the waterfall cavern. I, naturally, flew up and waited for the others to make there way through jumping and climbing. I got bored pretty quick watching people use such primitive forms of transportation. Well, I guess they can't really help it. I seriously doubt that any of them were going to sprout wings anytime soon, or learn to hover through technology for that matter.

Everyone finally made their way up to where I was standing and I led them into a cave. A large tree was smack dab in the middle of this cavern, and part of the tree was covered in glimmering butterflies. My necklace started glowing and I quickly covered it before anyone else got a chance to see.

I rose up my Keyblade, and Sora followed. Two beams of light shot into the keyhole, and I could hear the sound of a door closing. A small gorilla bounded in after us and ran up to Donald.

"I think someone has an admirer," Jane mocked kindly.

"No, no, no, Daisy would kill me," Donald rejected.

While everyone else was laughing, I picked up the colorful block that had fallen out of the keyhole.

Now it's time for Traverse Town, and I'm really looking forward to it.


	11. Gummi Ships Can Explode?

Disclaimer: I own Kitana, the kick-butt Goth girl. I also own Midnight, the obsessive dark mage.

Ok, a lot is revealed in the next our or five chapters, so if you're not paying attention, you're not gonna get it.

Kitana's POV

"How many times is this going to happen?" I asked as everyone tumbled and crashed into Traverse Town. Then to everyone's dismay, the gummi ship exploded.

I landed in the alleyway and hit my head against the wall. I used every ounce of will power not to pass out, especially since there were Heartless around. I had little say in the matter though, and black skies rolled over my vision.

Riku's POV

I went into the alley for what seemed like the millionth time that day; I really wanted to find my friends. All of a sudden I saw a bunch of shadows that didn't seem natural hovering over some poor girl that had passed out. _Was her heart taken? _

The shadows rose into the forms of shadow Heartless and started closing in on her. I went after all of them, trying to lure them away, but they seemed too interested in the girl to pay any mind to me. I slashed them all dead without a scratch and went to the girl.

She was cut up pretty badly and she had a huge bump on the back of her head. I carried her in front of me. One arm under her neck, and one under her knees. I brought her through a couple of doors into the Third District.

I set her down on the floor in the plaza and she started to move around.

_At least I know she still has her heart, but she got beat up pretty badly. It looks like she was catapulted or something._

She woke up and looked at me.

"Who are you?" She asked, standing up.

"I'm Riku, and I found you in the alleyway," I said.

"Oh, thank you. My name's Kitana," she replied.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"My gummi ship blew up."

"Gummi ships can blow up?"

"Only if you have a seriously awful driver."

Sora's POV

Me, Donald, and Goofy all landed in the Second District fountain, soaking ourselves.

"We should probably find Kitana," Goofy said.

"Come on, guys," Sora said, bounding for the alleyway door.

We all made our way to the Third District when someone called out, "Hey Sora, I've been looking all over for you."

I turned around to see Riku and Kitana standing there.

"Riku, I finally found you. I traveled to other worlds, looking for you," I said, smiling.

"Really," Riku said.

"Have you seen Kairi?" I asked.

"Wasn't she with you?" Riku inquired.

I bowed my head down.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she made it off the island, we'll all be together soon," Riku reassured.

"Sora's the Keyblade master," Goofy said, shaking my shoulders from behind.

"So this, is a Keyblade?" Riku asked and said at the same time.

"Hey, give that back," I demanded playfully.

"Catch," Riku said while throwing the Keyblade back to me.

"Don't worry, leave everything to me. I've got it all under control," Riku said, obviously not wanting to worry me.

Just then a Heartless appeared behind Riku. I was going to go get it when Kitana raised her hand and made the Heartless explode from the inside-out.

Kitana's POV

Everybody started staring at me, especially Riku.

"What, I'm not always the damsel in distress, Sora is," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Sora, huh," Riku thought aloud.

"I saved him at the Gizmo shop, the accessory shop, and many more (batteries not included)," I explained.

Riku started laughing.

"Riku, wanna come with us?" Sora asked.

"Noooo, he can't come!" Donald shouted.

"Why not, he's my friend," Sora snapped.

"I don't care he can't come!"

I saw Riku run off, but I didn't say anything, and I pretended I didn't see.

"Hey, you scared him off! Oh well, at least I know he's ok," Sora said.

We all walked towards the accessory shop.

Ok, this is a serious jump start for revealing a couple of secrets.


	12. Left Speechless Over Smokey

Disclaimer: I own Kitana the kick-butt Goth girl. I also own Midnight, the obsessive dark mage.

Kitana's POV

_I don't think anyone even cares that I almost lost my heart, and now I'm ok. I wish I was back home…_

"Hey, it's you guys. Would you mind taking this book to a fella named Merlin? It was pretty beat up when I got it, but I restored it," Cid said, putting a book on the counter.

"We'd love to," I said, elbowing Sora when he was about to object.

We made our way to the Third District without much from the Heartless. I cast fire on a strange door, and it opened. There was a house on an island with some platforms leading up to it. I flew to make sure I stayed dry. Sora and the others tried to jump up to the first platform, but it moved from under them. Sora and the others fell into the water.

I carried Sora, then Donald, then Goofy to the island. They all tried to walk in through the front door, and knocked into solid rock. I led them to the side door. They went in when Sora just stopped and stared.

Sora's POV

_**There's something about this musty place. It reminds me of the secret place back home where we used to scribble on the walls…**_

"Kairi?" I asked, while reaching out for her.

"Er, are you ok?" Kitana asked.

"Huh?" I asked, flinging my head around to find Kairi gone. "Yeah."

Just then a man wearing wizard robes walked in with a bag. He opened it and took out his wand. He started waving it around. Chairs, tables, a bed, many books and papers, and a model of a carriage danced around the room and settled into their places.

"Are you Merlin?" I asked.

"Yes," Merlin answered.

"We have something for you," Kitana said, extending her hand with the book clasped in it. "We're delivering it."

"Let me give you a token of my gratitude," Merlin said.

He taught us the summon spell Smoky the Bear.

"Cool, a summon spell," I said cheerfully.

"…" Was all Kitana could muster.

We all left the house for the accessory shop to tell Cid his book was delivered. Kitana ended up flying us all again.

Kitana's POV

We all stormed into the accessory shop to find Cid gone.

"Where's Cid?" I asked.

"Oh, he's in another business at the moment, so I'm filling in," the new shopkeeper explained.

"Oh, uh, sorry to bother you," Sora said before we all walked out the door.

"Why don't we all go to Cid's house?" Goofy suggested.

"Let's go!" Sora exclaimed.

Ok, everyone is going to learn what an Eclipsed is before everyone leaves Traverse Town, so keep reading.


	13. My Side of the Battle

Disclaimer: I own Kitana, the kick-butt Goth girl. I also own Midnight, the obsessive dark mage.

Ok, I thank anyone who has reviewed. If you reviewed, have some cheese. holds out platter of cheese cubes

Sora's POV

We used a door in the First District to get to the Third District no problem. We walked into Cid's house to find no one was home.

"Let's go to the Cavern, I'll bet they're all there," Kitana explained.

"The Cavern?" Donald, Goofy, and I all asked at the same time.

"I'll show you," Kitana said, running off. She led us to the alleyway.

"Well, go on," she said as she pushed us forward.

The rest of us kept walking when all of a sudden Kitana rammed into Goofy, who rammed into me, who rammed into Donald, who rammed into some boxes and broke them revealing a very wet cavern. Leon, Yuffie, and Aeirth were there, but no Cid.

"Do you know where Cid is?" I asked.

"Check behind his shop," Leon said. "By the way, Aerith wanted to talk to you."

"Sora, Kitana, you both have Keyblades. Your job as wielders is to seal the Keyholes in each world to keep the Heartless from getting into the world's core. If the Heartless do get in, they mess with the world's core. Eventually, the world will disappear," Aerith explained to everyone.

"We'll do it," Kitana offered, elbowing me again when he wanted to say something in objection. "It's the only way you're going to find your friends"

I nodded.

"Good luck. Here take this, it holds some mysterious power," Leon gave us a green rock. The rock had two lion eyes trapped in, peering at you no matter which way you turned it.

"Do you know how to use it?" Kitana asked.

"…" was Leon's only reply.

"Let's go find Cid!" I cheered as we all made our way to behind Cid's shop.

Cid's POV

"Heya, I work in the gummi business now," I explained.

"Really? Cause boy could we use your help," Kitana said right before explaining their situation.

"So you need me to fix a ship that exploded?" I asked as if they were crazy.

"Yep," Goofy replied.

"Then let me get to work," I commanded. "Why don't you go visit Merlin about that rock?"

Sora's POV

Kitana flew us across Merlin's lake and led us in. She presented Merlin with the gem.

"This is a summon gem, go to the Fairy Godmother about that," Merlin said.

"Oh, the poor thing. Its soul is trapped in this gem from when its world was destroyed," the Fairy Godmother said.

"That's too bad…" Donald said.

"Well watch this. Bibbity bobbity boo!" she enchanted.

"Let's go to the house now," Kitana said.

"Um, ok," I replied.

Kitana's POV

_Sora's just having a good old time in a lovely house chatting with his _most_ wonderful best friends while I'm standing out here having in awful time in the Third District with absolutely nobody. I wish my friends were here, I wish Kabal were here, I wish I was back home in-_

"Sora looks like he's having fun…" I recognized the voice of the boy who saved me earlier.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Kitana, you're one of them aren't you?" he asked.

My heart stopped dead. There was no freaking way he could no about it and be on my side of the battle.

"An Eclipsed, as some call them right? Don't worry about it, ok, I won't tell anyone," he quickly added that last sentence after he saw how scared I was.

"It's blinding, isn't it? It's really tough." He said.

"How would you know what it's like?" I asked.

"I had to pay the price for coming to Traverse Town by myself. Lucky for me, there was her…" he mumbled the last part.

"Kairi… right? You're stars…" I replied, mumbling that last little bet.

"What was that?"

"Nothi- HIDE!" I said as I flew up on top of the building.

Maleficent rose out of the ground and stood next to Riku. I wanted to go down and get him so bad, but if we both got caught, there would be no hope…

8888888888888888888888888

Oooh, for Kairi clone and lemonyshepard. I think you're the only people who like my story. And if other people like my story, you have an extremely ineffective way of showing it. So R&R, and all that jazz.


	14. Scary Goldfish and Crispy Critters

I'm trying to get this story and my COM sequel done before I get kingdom hearts 2, so I'm writing a lot lately. I probably won't add more then one chapter a day unless somebody asks me, so feel free to ask. Basically in this chapter I show what happens exactly after Riku goes with Maleficent, not just what happens in Agrabah.

Disclaimer: I own Kitana, the kick-butt Goth girl. I also own Midnight, the freakishly obsessive black mage.

8888888888888888888888888

Riku's POV

_Was Maleficent right? Did Sora really just trade me in? It seems so unlike him to do that, but still. Kairi and I have been his best friends a long time. I and he alone have been together a long time. He's never been in a situation this extreme without us. And I think there might be something wrong with Kitana. I can see it in her eyes, in the way she thought so hard._

Kitana's POV

I saw Riku's head go under the pavement with Maleficent's. _Should I really just go after him? What about Sora and Donald and Goofy? What am I talking about? The way they treated me! Like I was glass, that's how! They saw right through me, but still knew I existed. Well I can't just let the only person who understands me go corrupt at the hand of someone who will kill him when she finds out he's an Eclipsed._

I gathered the portal at my feet and went under. Going through the portal was weird. It was like rushing through an alternate reality where everything just stops except for you. When I resurfaced, I felt utterly exhausted and started hyperventilating.

_How stupid am I? After getting attacked like that with darkness I thought I could use it, even for just a little while? Now I'm going to sit here completely vulnerable until I can regain my composure. Absolutely wonderful._

Riku's POV

Maleficent brought me to a room with a bunch of people in it. I couldn't really call them people though. A half-squid, a rag full of cockroaches, and a pointy looking guy in a cape. Hardly what I call people.

"I can help you…" Maleficent beckoned. "Just bring me these girls…"

She listed off a bunch of names I didn't know, and one in particular that caught my attention. _Kitana. _I didn't say anything. I wouldn't sell out a friend like that. I'd do anything for my friends. I heard something, it sounded like… I guess you could call it someone stumbling and panting for breath, but I highly doubt that's what it really is. I seriously doubt that.

"Ursula, go see what that dreadful noise is," Maleficent cruelly requested in her usual cold tone.

The squid lady went into the hall and shouted "Ah-ha!" She came back in with Kitana in her arms, squirming around and trying to scream, but Ursula's hand was firmly clamped over her mouth.

Kitana's POV

As that, er, fish we'll call it, dragged me off I tried to scream, "If you don't get your filthy hands off me, I'll turn you into a crispy critter and feed you to my goldfish.." But it sounded like, Mff fooo mofe meff for fimfy fams foff me, file furn foo fimfoo mae mrifmy friffer fam feem foo foo myf foldfifm!"

There was only one option left…

"Gah, the little brat BIT me!" she screamed shrilly as I stormed out of the room, casting the biggest fire spell I could manage at the moment.

"I told you I'd turn you into a crispy critter, but good thing for you my goldfish died!" I screamed until I suddenly remembered all they heard was some desperate and muffled pleas. Wow, that must have sounded weird.

Riku's POV

_What did Kitana just yell? She must have some scary goldfish._

"Don't leave, boy. I cam give you what you want. Is one person worth your happiness?" Maleficent asked, but she already knew the answer.

Kitana's POV

_Choices, choices. I could go and find the others. Actually, I doubt they'll even figure out I'm gone. A piece of glass is one in many. Only the ones that are absolutely needed will be found missing, and I seriously doubt they need me. Maybe a good fight or two will help me steam a little bit. Flying through space without a gummi ship? I seriously think I should have done that a long time ago considering what awful drivers steer that thing._

I flew into space with my wings, enjoying the cool air and the promise of a halfway decent battle away from those who took me as glass. I landed on a world that was just one big coliseum.

Sora's POV

"Someone should probably get Kitana in here so we can all go to sleep," I said.

"Phooey, let her stay out there and get pneumonia or something," Donald said, crossing his arms.

"Now Donald, we've got to stick together, and she has a key, remember," Goofy reasoned, holding Donald's shoulders.

"Sora, go get her then," Donald commanded.

I went outside to find no one there. I probably looked all up and down Traverse Town, but I didn't find her. I went back to the house to break the bad news.

"Guys, I couldn't find her!" I exclaimed, panting, as I burst through the door.

"Well then, let's go get her," Goofy said.

"You should go in the morning, after you have some energy. There could be Heartless at the world," Aerith reasoned.

"And I ain't gonna be there to fix 'er up next time you crash 'er," Cid said, bringing his hand across his face like he usually did, only this time he snapped the toothpick that was in his mouth.


End file.
